The use of polymeric gums including guar gums, in shampoo compositions is well known. U.S. patents disclosing such compositions are U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,985, Apr. 25, 1972 to Olson et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,697,644, Oct. 10, 1972 to Laiderman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,932,610, Jan. 13, 1976 to Rudy et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,306, June 21, 1977 to DeMartino et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,602, Dec. 6, 1977 to Oberstar et al. See also Celanese Plastics & Specialties Company Trade Bulletin.
While it is known to use polymeric gums in shampoos there is no teaching or suggestion of the problems encountered with hydroxypropyl guar gums in making stable, good performing shampoo compositions or solutions thereto.
Specifically, there are no suggestions for incorporating an alcohol and electrolytes into such compositions to obtain satisfactory products.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide hydroxypropyl guar gum containing shampoos which are stable and cosmetically attractive.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide shampoos which are clear as well as stable.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide shampoos which deliver good hair condition.
These and other objects of the present invention will become obvious from the detailed description which follows.